The Game
by The Queen of Hurts
Summary: I just don't know how to summarize this. It just out of the blue. Review to give me one. One warning: Genderbender. There is OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Just pretend there is no Pepper. I'm sorry for people who like her.  
Warning: Genderbend, probably some femslash, occasionally cuss words, and some other stuff; you decide for yourself**

* * *

It's been almost three months since Thor and Loki went back to Asgard. The city was rebuild with the help of Tony Stark, of course and everything went back to normal, some for the better and some for the worse. But, for the Avengers, it was the best.

As least until Thor and a certain someone, who everybody thought was going to be punished, came back to their world with a major surprise...

"Thor!" an unfamiliar feminine voice, yet has a familiar tone, rang through Stark Industries. "I don't want to be here! Take me back."

"Please, brother," a tall, blond man plead with a beautiful young woman wearing a pure white summer dress with a scowl on her face. "It's the only place that can keep you safe and you must fulfill Father's conditions."

"If no one is safe in Asgard, what is the changes here? Where puny, pathetic humans live?"

"But, brother, the Avengers will keep you safe."

"Don't make me laugh! Why would they do that? I almost destroyed their planet. Take me back, Thor! I want to go, right now!"

"What is with all the yelling?" said the owner of Stark Industries, walking down the stairs. He raised at an eyebrow when he saw the young women. He smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her hand. "I'm Tony Stark, call me Tony. And you are?"

The woman frowned deeply and took her hand away.

"You disgust me, Stark," she said, her green eyes narrowed. "And you know who I am, Iron Man."

"Do I?" the genius said. "I do not believe I do, my lady."

"Thor, I want to leave." The woman turned to Thor.

"No," Thor said. "Tony, this lady is Loki."

Tony was speechless. His smile fell and his face had the expression of indifference, then his jaws dropped. How in all of the nine realms did Loki, a _man_, become a _freakin' woman_? Especially, a such beautiful one. What exactly was Loki's punishment?

"Close your mouth," Loki said. "You looked like an idiot, Stark."

Tony blinked and quickly closed his mouth. He clear his throat.

"So, Thor," he said, "Do you need something?"

"Yes," Thor said, "That's why my brother and I are here. Could you possible lend us a place with high security and isolated?"

"Why?"

"That will be explained when all the Avengers are here."

"I told you there is no point," Loki interjected. "They are not going to do it."

"When are they going to be here?" Tony asked.

"In an hour's time," Thor answered.

"Does that mean I have to be here for an hour?" Loki asked, frowning still. Thor nodded. She breathe in. "Stark, get me something to drink."

"Why should I, Loki?" Tony asked, stretching Loki's name. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She went to the reconstructed bar and grabbed a bottle of whatever and a glass. She poured the drink in the glass to the top and drowned it. She continued it. "Can gods get drunk?"

"Of course, we can," Thor said. Then he remember something that was a mental note. He rushed over to Loki and tried to take the alcohol away. "And a drunk Loki is a uncontrollable Loki."

"He's controllable?" Tony said, grinning.

"Loki," Thor said, "Please. Give me the alcohol. Why is that you like this drink called wine and scotch instead of mead?"

"A drink's a drink," Loki said, slipping past Thor. Then, she smirked. "How about we play a game? A drinking game."

"That's sounds interesting," Tony said, grabbing another bottle. He wanted to see where this was going. "How do we play?"

"We drink until the last one stays up."

"I'm in. Thor?"

"I will join," Thor sighed. He grabbed a bottle as well. And the game began.

* * *

**One Hour Later:**

"Tony?" Steve Rogers said as he, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce entered the floor. "Thor? Are you here?"

A giggle reached their ears. In the room, Thor and Tony was passed out. The long black haired girl grinned as she sprinkled a butt load of salt and processed to dump a bucket of ice on Tony. Bruce stopped her before the ice fell out.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "It will hurt and scar him."

"Let go of me, green man," she said. He did, but not before he took the bucket of ice away. "All my hard work ruined. It took me close to an hour to get them like this and I haven't got to Thor."

Bruce stared, befuddled. Steve and Clint woke up Tony and Thor. Natasha looked at the woman, curiously.

"You guys are here already?" Tony asked, rubbing his temple. Salt fell off. "What the hell? Is this salt?"

"What a good game we played," Thor said, somehow energized. "We should do it again."

"What exactly did you play?" Natasha asked.

"Tony, Loki, and I played the drinking game. I won."

"No, I think the girl won, Thor," Steve said.

"Loki's here?" Clint asked. "I don't see him."

"That would be her," Tony pointed at the woman. "Was she doing something to me?"

Their response was the same as Tony's, one hour ago.

"But," Steve said, "Isn't Loki a man? You can see that she is a woman. That can't be him."

"This is Odin's cruelness at hand," Loki said with her arms crossed.

"What do mean by that?" Natasha asked. "Is this your punishment for trying to take over our world? Is seems very light, if you ask me."

"It's not as simple as that," Thor said before Loki can go insulting. "My brother will have to stay like this until he fulfill Father's demand."

"What are the condition?" Bruce asked.

"He must stay in a woman's form for a year."

"That's it?" Clint shouted. "That seems very light. I thought he was going to be, like, I don't know, imprisoned, maybe?"

"You haven't told us why you two are here," Tony said.

"Yes, I have almost forgotten. It seemed that many of Loki's enemies had found out about his punishment and now wants revenge for all the things he had done to them. They have thought that it would be a good idea to humiliate my brother at a time of weakness. Father had also took much of Loki's magic."

"Uhm, you guys," Bruce said, "Where is Loki?"

The Avengers looked around and saw no sigh of Loki.

"Oh, shit!" Tony cursed. "Where the hell did she go? JARVIS!"

"Yes, sir," said JARVIS. "What do you need?"

"Have anybody left this room?"

"Yes, a female, exactly three minutes."

"We have to find her or him," Clint said. "He or she might have not gone that far."

"Clint," Natasha said, "Loki's a female now."

The Avengers moved out.

* * *

Clint has been looking from building level, looking into the streets, for ten minutes and there was no sign of the trickster. They had decided not to use they powers unless they had no choice, so the rest of them were on the streets. Thought Natasha had went with him, but she went some other way.

Being tired from climbing and jumping through high buildings, he went to rest a small park with a playground and children, laughing and playing.

Clint sat on a bench and laid back, sighing. He noticed that the air and the liveliness are relaxing. Maybe he should come here more often. He closed his eyes, ready to take a nap, but then a cry came from the playground.

"Help! I'm trapped and I can't get out! Somebody, help!"

Clint jumped into action and ran to the source of the cry.

There in the middle of a dome shaped jungle gym was Loki, barefooted, smiling and laughing as three boys were pretending to be knights. A fourth kid and a German Shepherd were being the monsters.

"We'll save you, princess," said one of the boys. He looked like the oldest. "Have no fear!"

"Roar!" the boy playing the monster went. "If you can get past me!"

The dog barked. The 'knights' had made a plan. The oldest one sent the two younger 'knights' to distract the 'monsters' while he climbed into the dome. Clint watched in surprised. He never thought Loki, the one that tried to take over their world, would be laughing and playing with a bunch of kids.

Curious to see more, Clint watched from a far enough distance not to get spotted. It didn't last long because soon after a parent came to take them home.

"Bye, Loki!" they said, waving good - bye. Loki waved back too until they were gone and climbed out. She slipped on a bar and was about to fall, but Clint, being there, caught her before she hit the ground.

"I found you, princess," he joked. Loki frowned.

"Let go of me," she said. "And don't call me that."

"But, those kids got to. Why can't I?"

"Release me, foolish mortal."

"Sorry, princess, but I have to take you back. I'll let of you if only you promise not to run away."

"I will do no such thing."

"Running away or promise?"

"Just let me go."

"Alright," he said, settling her on the ground. She turned away the moment her foot set down. He grabbed her before she could take a step. "No running away, okay?"

She glowered at him, but obeyed.

"So, tell me," Clint said, letting go. "How is it that you got to be a princess?"

For the rest of the walk back to Stark Tower, he pestered her on the story, but atlas, Loki did not budge.

* * *

"I found the princess!" Clint yelled when they arrived back. The team was there, plus Nick Fury.

"I said not to call me that!" Loki said, stomping his foot. It didn't really hurt much because she was barefooted. "Thor, I demand to leave this place."

"Brother, where have you been?" Thor said, going to hug Loki, but she got quickly away from his grasp.

"Yes," Natasha said, "Where have you been? And where?"

"None of your concern," Loki said. "I want to leave this place."

"That's up to that guy," Tony said, looking at Fury.

"Bruce had told me what is the situation," Fury said, "Thor, how did you find out the info?"

"One of soldiers caught an enemy that was lingering around," Thor said. "Father asked what it was doing there and when it didn't talk, Father threatened it with death. Such a lowly creature feared and told us. Father did not want an attack in the courts and asked me to keep Loki here and safe. He ask for a favor. "

Fury thought for a while. Loki tried to sneak off again, but this time the Avenger watched her carefully, so she was instantly caught by Steve.

"I think it's a good excuse to give you some vacation time as well," Fury finally said. "The Avengers will go live in one of Stark's high security homes and protect Loki. Any complaints or questions?"

"I certainly do," Loki said instantly. "I do not agree to this."

"Your say means nothing, Loki. Anyone else?"

"Me," Natasha said. "How long will it last?"

"One year. Anything else?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Report to me every week," Fury said, leaving.

"I hope everybody packed," Tony said.

* * *

**Wednesday, May 16, 2012**

**Saturday, May 19, 2012 (Rewritten)**

* * *

**I watched the _Avengers _on the 11th and it. Was. Awesome. Anyways, if I got anything wrong, whether facts or grammar problems, please tell me. Or if there's something that doesn't make sense. I'll fix it, I swear. Thanks for reading and please review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I advise reading the first chapter again. I kind of change the plot a bit, but it's mostly same...I think. P.S. I'm sorry if you get irritated about the plot change. A review I got made me rethink the whole thing. Maybe the change would make more sense. - ****Warning: A bit of/ A lot of OOCness - Help: Help me find or make some bad guys or something like that**

* * *

The closest mansion of that belonged to Tony Stark was located north of Maine, far from city life. It was a good place to live when you have some super heroes, especially one that turn into a mean, green killing machine and a demigod that likes to be a little rough. It was a great place to live.

"Welcome to Stark Mansion: Maine," Tony said when they arrived by helicopter. "How do you like?"

It was a 16 century mansion; a three story house with many master bedrooms with connecting bathrooms included on the second and third floor. There was a dining hall, ball room, and kitchen on the first floor. A garden in front of a swimming pool in the backyard. A large fountain and driveway was in front. A stable was found on the side of the mansion.

"It's suitable," Loki said. "Not the best I seen, but suitable."

"It is smaller than Father's castle," Thor said, "But it is big."

"I don't know whether I should be offended or not," Tony said.

"You probably shouldn't," Natasha said, entering the house. "It's a good place."

"Yes, it is," Clint said. "It would be sad if this place was destroyed."

"Is it that hard to get a compliment here?"

"It...," Steve said, "spacious."

"_Wow_, thanks, Steve. I always knew I can always count on you."

"Don't have to be so sarcastic," Bruce said. "It's a beautiful mansion."

"Finally, something that means something. I was going to tear this down."

"What is there to do here?" Loki said. "I'm bored already."

"We could watch a movie. I have a home theater next to the library."

"I'll go to the library later. How about we play the drinking game again? I don't even know what a 'home theater' is."

"No way, Loki," Bruce said. "We are going to suffer at you hands at the end."

"And it's barely 12," Steve said. "We should at least wait until 7."

"Fine," said Loki, rolling her eyes. "Stark, where is this library? I want to read the books there."

"Second floor, third door on the left," Tony said. "Don't get lost."

"Green man, come with me," Loki said, reaching the stairs. Bruce shot a quizzical look. "Hurry up. I don't have all day."

Tony pushed Bruce towards her, so he followed.

"Let's go get something to eat," Bruce could hear Tony say he caught up to Loki. The walk was silent, not a sound was made.

"Uhm," Bruce started. "Why do you want me to follow you?"

"Because you can enlighten me of the books," Loki replied. "I don't know much about this world and I will admit that I will be confuse about your kind's ways. Also, I find Stark annoying and you're the only other intelligent person in this group. You're not as irritating. And I bet you're curious as well what book are in there."

"Uhm, thank. It's good to know that I'm less annoying as Tony. Made my day. I am kind of interested. Maybe he has some original copies of Leonardo da Vinci's notebooks. Or even the Four Ancient Books of Wales. I made myself more excited."

"You shouldn't get your hopes up, Banner. Even if he is consider intelligent, he might have the library as a place to store things, like his technology."

"I doubt there isn't any books. He could store things there, but he must at least have some books. Also, please call me Bruce."

* * *

"What do you think they are doing up there?" Steve asked in the dining hall where they were having brunch. "Do you think Loki is trying to kill Bruce?"

"How would Loki do that?" Thor asked. "My brother can only use defensive magic. Nothing else."

"Maybe she took him up there to do _it_," Tony said.

"What is this '_it_' that you are speaking of?"

Natasha frowned and decked Tony on the head. She glared at him when he tried to say something.

"We finish eating first," Clint suggested. "Then check on them, then watch that movie."

"I want to watch _The Da Vinci Code_," Tony said.

"_The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_," said Natasha.

"_The Omen_," Clint said.

"Action," Thor said.

"_War Horse_," said Steve.

* * *

"Find anything?" Bruce asked, looking through books on poetry and works of fantasy. The library was a circular room with the walls completely covered by books, except the window. In the middle was a large table with the world map under a think glass layer. Ten sat around it. There was two couches between the walls and table. He pulled a thick, blue, hardcover book and read the title, _Greek Myths_. "This seems good."

"No," Loki said, on the ladder, putting back '_Little Women_' back to its place. "There's nothing I want to read."

"What about Greek myths? They are a great thing to read to past the time."

"Who are the Greek?"

"An ancient civilization in Europe north of the Mediterranean Sea in Europe. Ancient Greece existed between 30000 to 10000 BC. Their myths are similar to your's."

"But, I'm actually real."

"Who knows? They might be real too. Hopefully, it's just you. Want to read it?"

Loki thought while climbing down. Bruce handed the book to her and she flipped through the pages. There were illustrations include.

"Who's Athena?" Loki finally asked.

"Goddess of wisdom, inspiration, civilization, law, justice, warfare, mathematics, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. I think that's it," Bruce answered. He read Greek myths before, but that was a long time ago.

"That's absurd. There's no way anyone can a god of that many."

"That's probably because they are immortal, until like you Norse gods."

"Wait, so they don't eat the golden apple to stay young and stay like that forever?"

"No, but there is a golden apple tree that belongs to Hera. It makes mortals immortal."

"Exaggeration! There is no way these fake gods can be better than us. This is a lie."

"Calm down, Loki. These are myths. They may or may not exist or happened. Why don't you read the book while I go down and get something for you to eat? I don't think you ate anything this morning."

Loki nodded and went to sit on a couch with the book. Bruce smiled when he left the library, seeing her becoming focus on the book. She could learn new things and change the way she thought of humans.

Could possible save the world.

* * *

"Bruce," Tony said when Bruce walked into the dining room. "You're alive. And uninjured."

"What were you expecting?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. A broken bone or two."

"So what were you two doing in the library?" Natasha asked, choosing to move on a new topic.

"She's up there reading Greek Myths."

"Who are the Greek?" Thor asked.

"The Greeks was an ancient civilization that existed between 30000 to 10000 BC," Tony said, continuing into a lesson of Greek history.

"What's there to eat?" Bruce asked, ignoring Tony's lesson.

"Grilled chicken with steamed white rice," Clint answered. "Simple, but delicious."

"Who made it?"

"Natasha. Never knew she could do that. Not that I'm doubting her."

"Really? Natasha, is there any more for two?"

"On the counter in the kitchen," she said, getting up, going into the kitchen. "I'll get it. I can't stand listening to Tony for long, much less his lesson."

"Thanks."

"Hey, we're going to watch a movie later," Steve said. "Join us?"

"Later, maybe. I'm going to keep watch on Loki, though. Help her understand the way of our world."

* * *

"Loki, I'm back," Bruce said, entering the library. He placed the grill chicken on the map table. "How is the book?"

"I like this Hermes god," Loki responded. "A trickster from birth. Intelligent and witty as well. Taught people how to read and write. Reminds me of me, aside the fact he was also a messenger, which is what I'm not. Very similar we are. This Zeus remind me of Odin a bit too. Thor is like Ares, but less troublesome and not as stupid."

"That's nice to learn. Want to watch a movie? They are fighting over what movie to watch. Oh, have some chicken. There's rice, too. Clint said it's delicious."

"What's a movie? And why would they be fight over it?"

Loki slammed the book close and carried it with her as she walked to the table. She sat down on a chair. She poked it around first with a fork. Deciding it wasn't dangerous to eat, she took a bite. It wasn't bad. Quite agreeable to her taste. Bruce sat next to her, eating his own plate.

"Ever heard of TV show?" he asked. She nodded once. "Well, a movie is like a real long TV show that usually last about two or so hours. They don't come in parts called episodes. A movie is mainly a plot with a beginning and an ending and nothing after. There is a some movies that have sequels. That's the best I can explain. I don't really watch movies, or TV, much."

"It doesn't sound interesting as books."

"It's base on what you like, really. There's movies with action, drama, comedy, and lot of other stuff. I heard women really like romance, or so called 'chick flicks'. You should try it."

"Movies or 'chick flicks'?"

"Both?"

* * *

"Pick something already," Loki said, sitting in the corner seat next to Bruce, from the right of him was Natasha, Clint, Thor, then Tony, in front of plasma TV with large speakers on a very large, comfortable couch. Right now, everybody was still arguing to what to watch.

"Let's watch action," Thor argued. "Something that will be epic!"

"Thriller is much better," Tony said. "There's mystery and suspense."

"_War Horse_ have both of that," Steve said.

"So does _the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_," Natasha said.

"What about _Harry Potter_?" Clint said. "It has suspense at the end and action with the magic."

Bruce laughed nervously as he saw that Loki was getting irritated and bored. He didn't think a god, or now goddess, of mischief should be bored.

"Do you still have the book?" Bruce asked Loki. "Why don't you read it? It's going to be awhile. I think I can tell you something if it isn't mentioned in it."

"No," she said. "I will read it later. Do you know another language? I been wanting to learn another one. I only know English and Icelandic. Another language would be nice."

"I know a little French. I didn't really pay attention much in that class and I got expelled, too. We could learn a new language together. We can hold a conversation Tony may or may not understand. What about Latin? Or maybe Italian."

"Where do they origin?"

"Italian's origin is Latin and the official language of Italy. Latin was spoken in the time of Ancient Rome, the civilization after the fall of Ancient Greece. It also makes up about sixty percent of the English language. French originated from it, too."

"Then, let's learn Latin. It could give me more understanding of English."

"Alright, we can start tomorrow. Are you guys done deciding yet?"

"Who's idea was it to play rock - paper - scissors for it?" Tony groaned.

"Who cares?" Thor said. "I win! Action, we watch!"

"Damn," Natasha muttered. "Well, better than Harry Potter."

"What will it be, Thor?" Clint asked.

* * *

By the time Thor's choice of movie ended, it was 6.

"That movie was longer than I expected," Natasha said, stretching. "Clint, wake up."

"What?" Clint muttered, opening his eyes. "Something happened?"

"Movie's over."

"Next time, I'm picking," Tony said.

"No way," Steve said. "You're going to have to play for it."

"I am hungry," Thor said. "What is for dinner?"

"Who's coking?" Bruce asked, looking at Natasha. She hook he head no.

"I'll do it," Tony said. "I should try cooking again. I don't remember the last I had."

"From the sound of that," Clint said, "Hell no, you're not. I would like dinner, not an experiment."

Suddenly, a smell flew into the room. It was heavenly. Smelled like..._dinner_.

"I smell food!" Thor said, rushing out to the kitchen. Everybody, except Bruce, followed after.

"Loki?" he said, noticing the room was empty of said god. "Oh, no. This is bad."

He rushed out and stopped at the top of the stairs when he heard tumbling, yelling, and falling. Looking down he could see oil on the steps and his friends laying on top of each other at the bottom of the stairs. Loki was laughing her ass off.

"Loki!" Tony yelled, shoving Clint off him. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I didn't think that would have work," Loki laughed. "You should have seen your face, Stark!"

"I'm going to do what I should have done when when we caught you," Natasha said, getting up with angry in her eyes. Loki stopped laughing and smirked.

"Well, good luck," she said, running quickly around them and up the stairs. Bruce didn't know how she did it, but the way her feet moves were like a ballerina. She stood besides him, blowing raspberries. "You can't catch me," she mocked. She grabbed Bruce's wrist, turned around, and ran toward the second floor.

Natasha ran after them, but on the sides where the oil didn't touch. She went out of sight of the other Avengers and a scream came from her. The Avengers unscrambled themselves.

"What happened?" Clint shouted. Natasha came back in their view. Her hair was puffed up and she was soaking wet. "Oh."

She glared at him.

* * *

"Loki," Bruce said, when Loki brought him into a large room. It looked like a sitting room. Out the window, they could see the sun setting down past the hills. "I think you overboard."

"Please," Loki said, laughing a bit. "That isn't what they should be worried about. Wait until after they eat the dinner I cooked up."

"You cooked dinner?"

"I had to. I wouldn't believe they wouldn't drink the wine I poured out if I didn't."

"Did you put in the drinks?"

"Don't fret, it's only two glasses. It's base on who drinks it. There's Viagra in one and laxatives in the other."

"Do you even know what those drugs are? Or do?"

"I can read, Bruce. There's no fun to guess. You have to plan to do a good trick."

"What makes you think they'll eat it?"

"I used a bit of magic to make the smell reach their noses. They can't resist."

"Thor said Odin only left you defensive magic."

"I am a god. I always store some magic away."

"I don't think I want to downstairs tonight," Bruce sighed.

"You don't have to. I planned everything," Loki gestured to a table filled with dinner, plus dessert. "You can even sleep here tonight. I certainly am."

* * *

**Saturaday, May 19, 2012**

* * *

**What do you think? I can take it. *Eat a doughnut* I will wait for comments. Tell me if they are OOC. I'm not that good at, uhm, making characters stay the way they were made. I unconsciously add things to them. I don't know why. Anyways, thanks for reading.^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Clint didn't know why Tony ran out like he was set on fire when they had finished dinner.

After Loki and Bruce were gone, they considered going after her for revenge, but the smell of a feast enchanted their nose. Remembering they were hungry, they went into the dining room.

The table looked like it belonged in a holiday magazine. Five sets of plates placed neatly in front of each chair. The main one, a roasted chicken, was set right in the middle with several other dishes around it. Candles lit up the room and wine in tall glasses stood beside each plate.

At first, they were skeptical about eating, but the smell kept coming to them, seducing them. Each breath felt like a soft touch. They couldn't resist. Anyways, it didn't look like Loki could have planted a bomb in the chicken so it would explode the moment one of them took of a piece.

"How did Loki do this without us noticing?" Clint asked.

"Loki is very sneaky in whatever he does," Thor answered. "I remember a time when we were young when he stole a herd of fifteen sheep when the owner had turned his back on them for two minutes."

"I think we should keep a tracking device on her," Natasha said. "She might murder us in our sleep."

"Or sneak off to do naughty things," Tony inputted.

"Should we eat it?" Steve asked.

They sat down at no particular order and began to eat. They lowered their guard just a bit when twenty minutes passed without an accident. Then, Tony jumped up and ran out, yelling, "Loki put laxatives in my wine!" They heard him run up the stairs and slam a door shut with a 'BAM!'

Everybody stopped eating. Clint could mentally hear Loki laughed her ass off again.

"Does anybody else feel funny?" Natasha asked. Clint and Thor shock their head, but Steve bit his lips.

"I don't think mine was laxatives," he whispered, looking away as if he was embarrassed.

"Then," Thor said, "What is it that you think it is?"

Steve whispered something quietly and Natasha stood up.

"We'll leave first," she said, leaving the dining room. Clint and Thor followed her example, even though Thor had no idea what it was. Steve nodded, thankful.

The three went to their rooms, tired and full.

* * *

Loki woke up around dawn to a soft, cold breeze from the half opened window. Outside, snow was falling and the everywhere was white. Did it snowed in November in Maine? Then, a light bulb lit up in her head. She laughed quietly, so she didn't wake Bruce because she knew he was going to ruin her fun, and went out the door. She came back one hour later with a snowball in her hand through the window. She threw it at sleeping Bruce, hard.

"What the-" Bruce shouted, falling off the couch he was using as a bed. "Loki!"

"Good morning, Bruce," she said, smiling sadistically. "Get up. I'm feeling a bit hungry and I want to be downstairs before the others do."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Loki, you're smiling. It either means you did a prank or you're doing a prank. It's kind of easy to guess since you played one yesterday."

"Do you want to know or would you rather watch it happen?"

"Neither."

"Well, then let's just go downstairs and wait for them to open their doors. While we wait, you can cook me breakfast."

Bruce sighed in defeat.

* * *

Natasha woke up refreshed. Maybe, today will have no trouble. Maybe. She got up and took a hot shower. Feeling for something to eat, she opened the door. Or at least tried to. The knob turned, but the door didn't move. It was as if it was it was stuck.

She tried to open it again and the same thing happened. She tried a few more time, but it didn't work. Getting frustrated, she kicked the door. A crack opened. The next time, she pushed the door open with the force of her body.

It opened and she was greeted with an smooth ice sheet on the floor and slipped, hitting the opposite wall of her room. She cursed, running downstairs, hearing the sound of eggs and bacon coming from the kichen.

"Loki!" she yelled with anger, entering the kitchen, "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

She went to the counter and pulled Loki up against the wall as Bruce turned off the stove. Loki was that much shorter than Natasha, so was only lift a few inches.

"Good morning, darling," Loki said, smiling. "Bruce made breakfast today."

"I had enough of your tricks! I'm going to crush your throat."

"Natasha," Bruce said, trying to calm her down as she breathed heavily. "Let Loki go. You can deal with her someway else, just not violence. The others will help you too."

"Why don't I kill her first, then they can take her body?"

"You make it sound like I'm not here," Loki said, still smiling. Natasha shove her against the wall again. "Ouch. Be careful."

"Loki, be quiet," Bruce said. "Natasha, please, let her go. We'll all deal with her."

"Fine," Natasha said, moving her face closer to Loki's. "This is the last time you trick me."

"Maybe," Loki said, moving closer and pulling Natasha's head in for a kiss. No, no, it wasn't a chaste one. It was full on passion. Natasha let go and tried to push Loki off, but Loki kept sucking face. Bruce's mouth dropped.

By the time Loki stopped, she was straddling Natasha on the floor. Loki licked her lips as she smiled largely. Natasha growled, eyes flaring red.

"Well, that was fun," Loki giggled and slipped away before Natasha tried to smack her. A loud thud came from upstairs. "I think that was Mr. Rogers. I'll be seeing you later."

She ran out as fast a bullet.

Loki went up to the room she slept in, sneaking around Steve so he doesn't see her. She climbed out through the window and jumped. She was meet with four inches of soft, cold snow. She didn't shiver or felt cold at all.

Smiling, she went to finish her plan, but then something hit her in the head, blacking out.

* * *

"Natasha," Bruce shouted, holding Natasha from running around the mansion and tear the place to shreds, "Calm down."

"I will not!" Natasha screamed. "I'm going to drown that son of a bitch!"

"What happened?" Steve said, rubbing his shoulder that hit the wall, entering the kitchen.

"Morning, Steve," Bruce greeted, still holding Natasha. "Would you help me stop her from killing Loki?"

"Let me go, Bruce," she said, glaring at him.

"If only you promise not to go after Loki."

"Fine, I won't go after her," Natasha said. "I'll kill her when I see her again."

Bruce sighed as he let her go. Steve gave a quizzical look, but Bruce mouthed, 'Later'. He nodded and got some cooked eggs and bacon for breakfast. Half an hour later, three more crashes came from upstairs and Tony, Clint, and Thor came downstairs.

"So," Bruce said, eating the breakfast he made, "Can I ask who got what in their drinks last night?"

"You know?" Thor said.

"She told me last night."

"You knew?" Tony said, kind of angry, "And you didn't come running down and warned us?"

"I didn't actually consider that."

"Are you freaking kidding? Unbelievable! Such a genius you are."

"Shut up, Tony. I bet even if I did, Loki would stop me. I'm sure she wouldn't like a ruined prank."

"It's freaking courtesy to tried. I couldn't leave the bathroom for three hours!"

"I did not want to know that," Natasha said. "At least you weren't Steve."

"Don't!" Steve said, blushing a bit. "Don't say it! No one else needs to know!"

"So you got that-" Bruce said, but then Thor said, "He got something called Viagra. What is Viagra?"

"Well," Clint said, "Uhm, it's for older men who have problems bringing their-"

"Nothing!" Steve shouted, blushing. "It's nothing! Nothing to ever speak about again! So don't bring it up again."

No one said anything until...

"I rather had gotten the Viagra," Tony said. "Three hours. I could have solve your problem in less than five minutes."

Steve slammed his fork and spoon down, got up, and left without a word. Natasha decked Tony on the head, hard.

"You moron!" she said, going to hit him again. "Read! The! God! Damn! Mood! You! Stupid! Excuse! Of! A! Genius!"

"Ouch!" Tony shouted with each hit. "Alright! Alright! Stop hitting me! Sorry, sorry! I'll go apologize to him."

"You should stop now, Natasha," Clint said. "Next time he'll take an arrow to the knee."

Natasha stopped, shooting a glare at Tony before.

* * *

Steve went outside to the backyard to take a breath of fresh air. He had never been that embarrassed in a long time. The nerve of Tony! He's going to hit him with his shield next time or punch him in the gut. Or both, at the same time.

Relaxing, Steve went to walk around the backyard, which was a large garden with a pool in the middle. It would be a nice place in the summer when flowers and grass can grow instead in the winter when snow covered everything. It wasn't bad, it was pretty how the snow made the garden look like a winter wonderland.

Everything was white, except a small, almost invisible, trail of snow that was red. Curious, he went to check it out. From where it was, he could see a trail of small bits of blood being drag into the wood. He followed it.

* * *

Loki opened her eyes, a bit dizzy, lying in the snow. She could feel pain coming from her head. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't move. From a distant, she could see two disfigured shapes. They looked like trolls. And they were.

Forcing herself, Loki got up unsteady. She drew their attention when she finally got to her feet, saying, "Well, well, there seems to be some trolls in Midgard."

The two trolls turned around and the one with four heads grabbed her by the throat, lifting her four feet above the ground, nearly suffocating her. The other one, a seven headed troll, laughed.

"Hello, Loki," the seven headed troll said. "How lovely you became. You are now a Jotun maiden*****. Beautiful and delicate with the ancient blood of Ymir running through your veins. What a prize you are."

"Hello to you, ugly disgusting trolls," Loki laughed. "You are as blind as you are stupid. I'm no maiden, I'm a god! I am beautiful, but not delicate. Just because I take the form of a woman does not mean anything. I am still as powerful as I was. I am no prize."

Loki narrowed her eyes as she stared sideways at the direction to the seven headed troll. His faces splits into grins and laughed. The four head troll threw Loki backwards into a tree. She gave a cry of pain on impact and dropped on the snow. Black clouded her sight.

"Sleep, beauty," Loki heard the seven headed troll said. "You will be brought back to Jotunheim****** when you wake and you will be broken bit by bit."

Loki slipped into unconsciousness, finally feeling the cold on her skin.

* * *

**Thursday, May 24, 2012**

* * *

**I seriously love Loki! In both Norse myth and the movie. He's adorable! XD Genius in pranks and quick thinking. I'm so part of Loki's army. I heart Loki! Ok, enough ranting on Loki. Thanks for reading.^^**

*** = Sometimes an ugly Juton would have a have a lovely daughter**

**** = World of the Jotuns and trolls**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Pepper Potts is going to be in this story. I changed my mind when I changed this fic from romance to friendship, but does not mean there isn't any romance. It's just that there will be only some romance, like TonyxPepper and probably ClintxPhil, base on if a lot of people don't mind it. Tell me your opinions now before the next few chapters. Seriously I blame it all on the fics I read about them. I have no life.**

* * *

Steve have followed the small trail of blood, thinking it was only an animal, but started to doubt it when it was too far. He been trailing it for about ten minutes and was about to give up when he heard someone laughed.

"We have got her," a gruff voice said. "Open the doorway."

Having the feeling something bad was going on, Steve hid behind a tree and looked around. His eyes widen as he saw Loki was bleeding and unconscious. A four headed troll pulled out a simple metal rod and it shined, slowly projecting a growing doorway portal as a seven headed troll watched. Steve had a feeling Loki needed help and this was the only time he can get her back to the house.

Carefully not to catch attention from the trolls, Steve quietly got as close to Loki as he could. Making sure, the trolls wouldn't look back, he quickly grabbed Loki, but he stepped on a large branch that snapped in half, letting a _'__crack'_ travel to the trolls ears. The seven headed troll turned around with a look of surprise on his many faces. The faces fell to nothing as he set his eyes on Steve.

"What are you doing, Midgardian?" he said. "Leave us be and you can run."

"Not a chance," Steve replied, picking up Loki, bridal style, and bolted back to the mansion. He would had fought them, but Loki was becoming colder by the second and she need medical help.

From behind, he could hear the troll smash his way through the trees because he was large. A few trees were left holes on the sides. Steve ran faster as the troll got closer. Loki was coming to a bit, opening her eyes only a little.

"What are you doing?" she said. "Leave me and get help. Midgardians can't out run trolls. You're too slow. They will rip you apart."

"If I did," Steve said, breathing heavily, "Thor would tear the place to bits and rampage through worlds to find you. It's safer if I bring you as close as I can to the other guys. You're turning into ice."

"Don't be some sort of hero, Rogers."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to helping."

"Foolish," she said, but looked over Steve's shoulders and raised her hand at the troll. With a mutter, she snapped her fingers and from the sound Steve heard, the troll have fell into some sort of hole. She fell back. "Don't stop running."

And he didn't.

* * *

Steve ran until he reached the mansion, kicking the back door open and shoving close. He ran into the kitchen, hoping someone was there.

"Steve," Thor said, drinking something from a mug. "Where have you be-"

"Help me, Thor," Steve interrupt, revealing Loki in his arms. "It's Loki"

"What happened?" Thor rushed over to take a look at Loki. She was still bleeding and turning blue.

"I'll explain later. She needs help. Where is Tony or Bruce?"

"Upstairs," Thor said, leading Steve to the library. Thor shoved the door open.

"Hey, Steve," Bruce said from the couch, looking up from a book. "Have you seen Lo-"

"Bruce," Steve interrupted. Bruce's eyes widen at the sight of Loki.

"What happened? No, wait, tell me later. Tony!"

"What?" Tony said, popping from behind a shelf. "I'm working on something here. Someone better be dying."

"My brother is hurt," Thor said. "Help her."

"Ohh, so someone is close to dying."

"Shut up and help," Bruce said.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Bruce glared.

* * *

Bruce and Tony was working on Loki in the library as Steve explained what have happened. Clint and Natasha was out in the city to get some grocery.

"Troll?" Thor shouted with rage running through him. How dare they do this to his brother at a time of weakness. "I will destroy them!"

"Calm down, Thor," Bruce said, bandaging Loki's head gently. "There's no point of going outside to look for them now."

"I highly doubt that they would be out there, too," Tony said, cleaning up. "They would have gotten to us by now. "

"But, we should keep on a look out," Steve said, looking at Loki. She lying on one of the couches in the library because Bruce thought it would be a good idea for her to wake up in a familiar place instead in the room that was suppose to be for Loki. A thick blanket was wrapped around her and the heater have been turned on. No one wanted to get her out of dress without Natasha(Thor suggested he did, but no).

"Don't worry. I had JARVIS put up surveillance cameras and he will tell us if anyone approaches the mansion."

"Wait," Bruce said, "You installed JARVIS here?"

"Of course, I always do. Right, JARVIS?"

"Whenever you remember, sir," the familiar British accent said.

"See?"

"Why didn't you tell us he was here?" Thor said. "I have thought that he was left at Stark Tower."

"I just turned him on."

"Sir," JARVIS said. "Miss Romanoff and Mister Barton have arrived back."

"Hmmm, do me a favor and scare them when they least expect it to come up here. Put it on screen and record it, too."

"Yes, sir."

Bruce shook his head as Tony gave a large smile. A large flat screen TV came down from the ceiling.

* * *

"I'm going to kick Tony's ass for making us grocery shopping," Natasha said in the kitchen, putting food away. "He could have just called for service."

"Well, we did get to drive his Ferrari," Clint said, doing the same thing. "I still have the keys. You can crash if you feel the same later."

She nodded, feeling a bit better. They were almost done when they realized the mansion was quiet, too quiet. Then...

"Excuse me," JARVIS said, startling Natasha and Clint. Clint dropped a carton of eggs that fell onto his socks. Natasha jumped and hit a wall.

"What the fu-" Natasha almost cursed. "When did you get here?"

"Just about an hour ago. You are asked to be upstairs in the library."

"You startled us, JARVIS," Clint said.

"Yes, Master Stark asked me to do so."

"Where's my gun?"

"Located in your dresser in your assigned room."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"Before you shoot him," Clint interject, "Let's find out why he wants us in the library."

"Miss Loki have been attacked by trolls," JARVIS answered.

* * *

"You two are finally here," Tony said, grinning like a fool. "I missed you."

"Give me one reason I should shove a bullet through your skull," Natasha said.

"That's called murder," JARVIS suggested. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Natasha," Bruce said, "Can you change Loki into something else?"

"Why? Can you do it yourself?"

"We feel uncomfortable since Loki's a...girl now."

"I'm not uncomfortable about that," Tony smirked. "I rather he was a she. Looks better this way. I have to say that Loki have became quite nice to look at, almost attractive."

"I didn't need to hear that," Steve said. Bruce threw a book at Tony, who dodged it.

"Many of the court said that too," Thor said. "I always hear them mutter how delicate and beautiful my brother is. Some have even voiced their opinion to keep her in female form longer."

"I wouldn't mind," Tony said. Bruce threw another book.

"Loki must have loved that," Natasha said, sarcastically. But, Thor, being Thor, didn't not know it.

"No, she did not," he said. "Loki snapped at everyone and complained to me many times that she did not like the stares she said she was receiving. I seen no such thing, but I did not doubt my brother."

"Who knew a physical change would make Loki popular," Bruce said. "Natasha, so would you?"

"Fine," Natasha sighed. "Where's her other clothes?" No one answered. "She had no luggage?"

"I have thought Tony had gotten clothes for her," Thor said, "As he said to leave our's with the driver."

"Me?" Tony questioned. "Excuse me, but I don't even shop for myself, much less for a woman."

"It's better if you didn't," Clint said. "You might have picked out something that would outrage Loki and Natasha."

"Then," Steve wondered, "Does that mean she hadn't took a shower for three days?"

"It can't be," Bruce responded. "She smelled like she used strawberry shampoo and mint soap yesterday."

"Ohh," Tony teased, "Smelling women now, aren't you?"

"We were learning Latin, jackass," Bruce rolled his eyes in a 'not-again' way, throwing a third book.

"Would all of you shut up?" said Loki, now awake and sitting up, getting out of the blanket. She held onto her head because a small headache was pounding. "I have something called magic, Rogers. Just a snap of a finger and presto change-o, as you Midgardians say. I can change myself."

"Brother," Thor said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been smashed in the head with your hammer," Loki answered, sarcastically. She snapped her fingers and an invisible swirl was created around her. When it disappeared, her dress was pure white and she didn't look cold or blue anymore, but the bandage remained around her head.

"Hey," Tony said, "I saw nothing. I call for a refund!"

This time, everybody, but Thor and Loki, threw a book at him. Four out of four books hit him.

"Loki," Bruce said as the rest continued throwing books at Tony, "As a doctor, I want you to be on bed rest until you're healed."

"Absolutely not, Bruce," Loki said. "I refuse to stay idle when I can be messing with everybody else."

"No."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You want me to tell Thor?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I can and will. So stay and don't do anything troublesome."

"I still refuse," Loki said, standing up on the couch. She tried to straighten her back to look imitating to Bruce, but a pain seared through her back, making her almost yelp in pain if she didn't bite her bottom lip. She cursed, but didn't in fear of feeling it again.

"I told you," Bruce said, helping her lay down again. "You got thrown against a tree by a troll. I predicted that it must have hurt if you blacked out unconscious. You won't be able to walk for awhile too. You're going to have to put on ointment every night."

Loki put on a face that made him look a child that wasn't allowed outside because it was raining. Bruce sighed. How much older is Loki and yet acted like a child.

"Would it be better if I stayed here with you?" he asked. "I can get you the Greek mythology book for you too."

Loki thought for a moment before nodding her head. Bruce patted her head like a child. She was like a younger sister, if he ignored the fact that she was the god that destroyed a whole city.

* * *

**Monday, June 04, 2012**

* * *

**QoH: That took forever to write. **

**QoS: ...**

**QoH: If you want to know who that is, her title is 'The Queen of Sorrow'. she's my creation of my own imagination. She's like a twin. I'm Hurts and she's Sorrow. She'll be appearing every so often and more or less based on what people say about her. Very shy.**

**QoS: ...**

**QoH: See?**

**QoS: Thanks for...reading and...review.**

**QoH: Yay! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**QoH: Hi, I noticed I haven't been uploading. Because I'm really lazy.**

**QoS: ...True.**

**QoH: So, there's isn't much to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

"Bruce," Loki said, sitting on the couch with the _Greek Mythology_ book, "I'm bored."

"Well," Bruce said, sitting by the side of the couch, reading _What is Man? _by Mark Twain, "What do you want to do? We can go downstairs and see what's on TV."

"TV bores me. Isn't just something you Midgards do for hours on end and barely stand up? It's a waste of time."

"I don't know. Haven't watch TV for about a few years."

"Can we go outside then?"

"It's snowing and your back and head is still injured."

"So? I'm feeling much better now."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Come on. I'm bored!"

"What if there's trolls outside waiting?"

"We won't go that far. Please?"

Bruce sighed. Loki's actually begging and he was feeling a bit bored too. Thor, Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha was downstairs doing something. Maybe a change of scenery would be a good idea. Does he really want the Norse God/Goddess of Mischief to feel bored? She still did have her magic, even a little.

"Alright," Bruce said, "But only for awhile."

Loki smiled as Bruce lifted her up. It's been her way of transportation for the last two days. He carried her downstairs where the rest of the Avengers were hanging out.

"Hey, you two," Tony said. "What are you newlyweds going to do now?"

Loki rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers. Tony jumped out of his seat like something exploded from under him.

"It was a joke!" he yelled, letting everyone see that his pants was seared and left a hole big enough to show the back side of his boxers that said 'I'm a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist' in small print. Thor let out a hearty laughed.

"Vain much, Stark?" Loki laughed.

"So, where are you two going?" Natasha asked, smiling a bit.

"Outside," Bruce answered.

"What for?" Clint asked. "It's cold out there."

"You should know that I do not feel coldness, Barton," Loki said. "I'm a Jotun if you haven't heard. Our entire world is ice."

"Just asking. I don't need the attitude."

Loki glared at him. Bruce quickly got out before an argument starts. Ever since she been attacked, Loki have been on the edge of things. Maybe she was tired.

Reaching the back door, Bruce could already feel the coldness of winter. The back yard was a pretty sight. The ground and the sky was covered in white. The trees were decorated and the swimming pool became a skating rink.

"Let me on the ground," Loki said. Bruce placed her on the snow and she laid down, embedding herself deeper in, staring at the blank sky.

Thinking back on mythology, Bruce could imagine Loki as a snow fairy. Now, actually that he think about it, Loki did make a beautiful woman. From her figure to her expressions to her words. He wonders in another life, if there is one, would Loki have been the most sought out. Bruce raised his eyebrow at that fact he was considering that Loki could be a nice. She was a delightful person, right now. Would she go back to when she had all her power back? He hoped not. He did enjoy his time with Loki.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Loki said, disrupting his train of thought. "You been staring at me for awhile. Is there something on my face?"

"No," Bruce replied. "I was just thinking about something personal. What are you think of? You keep looking at something, but at the same time staring at nothing."

Loki didn't answer for while and Bruce thought he had hit a sore spot, but she spoke, "My children. I haven't seen them for awhile. Not since the days after Thor was almost announced king."

"Wasn't that like a year ago?"

"Yes, and I think they are a bit concerned, but I do believe that Sleiphnir have been told of my punishment. Not so much Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Hel. Hel might have heard, though. The dead always have news to bring."

"So, are you worried?"

"Of course, I am. They are my children and I am their father."

"Technically, mother."

"Only to Sleiphnir, but he refers me as father. He must have followed his siblings' example."

"What is like to raise your children? Since they are a snake, a wolf, an eight legged horse, and a half dead girl."

"It's was fun while it lasted. Before Odin threw Jormungandr in the ocean and made Hel the queen of what you call hell, before Fenrir was tied up by the other gods, before Sleiphnir became Odin's loyal steed. I remember times when Fenrir and Sleiphnir always raced each other. Hel's hair was short back then, so I would comb it til it was soft while Jormungandr slither between us."

Silence came and so did a cold breeze. Bruce shivered.

"I'm going to get a jacket before I forget and freeze to death," he said, walking in.

Loki nodded once, thinking back again. Maybe it was better for his children to be taken away from him. They seem to do much better, probably. Sleiphnir is Odin's fastest steed and Hel is a queen, but Fenrir is chained up and Jormungandr bites his tail. Does she regret that fact she had children? Was it her fault because she was Loki, a jotun runt? Loki missed her children.

She slowly closed her eyes, letting the boredom she felt earlier take her. It lasted only for a second when in the sky, the clouds swirled up and lightening flashed. Something large fell, releasing a small blizzard as it hit the ground.

When the blizzard disappeared, a large gray, almost silver, wolf stood on his four limbs. There was blood on his fur, coloring him in.

_"Father,"_ the silver wolf said.

* * *

"Back so soon, Bruce?" Steve said when Bruce came in the living room. "Where's Loki?"

"Just getting a jacket," Bruce said, going up the stairs. "She outside."

"Is it a good idea to leave her out there?" Clint shouted so Bruce could hear. Bruce shouted back.

"JARVIS is watching everywhere and Loki has some of her magic left. I trust that it's okay to leave her by herself for a few minutes."

"I bet that's going to bite you in the ass later," Tony said.

"Shut up, Tony," Natasha said, throwing a book at him. She knew she was going to use them real soon.

"How does leaving my brother by herself would bite Bruce in the ass?" Thor asked, not understanding the idiom. "Won't that hurt him?"

"Don't worry about that," Clint said. "If it was important, I'll tell you what it means. Everything that Tony say is complete and utter stupidity."

"I second that," Bruce came down the stairs, barely putting on a blue jacket. "Call us when it's time for lun-"

A loud boom blew out the rest of Bruce's sentence. JARVIS spoke, "Master Stark, there seems to be a large wolf covered in blood directly three yard from Miss Loki."

"Where did it come from?" Tony asked with his ears perked up.

"From the sky, sir."

"Thanks, JARVIS," Tony said, as he and rest of the Avengers quickly ran outside.

* * *

"Fenrir?" Loki said almost silent. She pushed herself up on a sitting position and saw the wolf nodded before it fell down. Cuts and scratches covered him and blood was still soaking his fur.

Loki got herself to stand up, ignoring the pain coming from her back and walked towards him, worried. Fenrir kept an eye on his father.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked, getting closer.

_"I was worried, Father,"_ Fenrir said. _"You have not visit and Hel had told me that you have been attacked by trolls. Sleiphnir had told me you have not seen him as well. I'm sorry if you did not want me here."__  
_

"I am not mad, but concerned," Loki said, finally where she wanted to be, close to Fenrir's face. She gently grabbed onto his fur and snuggled into his warmth. "I'm sorry, Fenrir, for worrying you and your siblings. It was my fault. I'm happy to see you again. How did you get here?"

_"I escaped when they were changing my chains again. I ran and hid for a few days before I went to on of the routes that you have told me about before." _

"And you're hurt. Don't do that again. Never that again, Fenrir. Do you understand me?"

_"Yes, Father. I understand. I just wanted to make sure you're still here."_

"I will always be. Stay still while I heal you," Loki said, releasing a spell throughout Fenrir's entire body. Yes, Loki had healing spells, but she didn't really want to use them on herself since she did enjoy being carried around and it took a lot of energy on her part to do so. The cuts and scratches disappeared as seconds passed. Only blood stain was left.

_"Thank you, Father,"_ Fenrir said as Loki smiled gently, letting his eyes close with tiredness.

"Holy crap," someone said from the back door. It was Tony. "If we're keeping it, I am sure as hell I am not going to feed it."

"Loki!" Thor called out, running towards seeing the situation. "Why is Fenrir here?"

"Quiet, Thor!" Loki shushed, getting a little sleepy. "I will tell you later. Leave."

With a yawn, she closed her eyes, ignoring the looks of the Avengers, settling herself on Fenrir's fur, and fell asleep.

* * *

**QoS: Was this chapter...good?**

**QoH: Hope so. You know what I learn about myself, people? I fear getting reviews. That's weird, right?**

**QoS: No...it means you are afraid...of getting critizised. **

**QoH: | Weak willed. Anyways, review. I can't believe I just said that.**


End file.
